Back To You
by winterliewsound
Summary: Two best friends separated from each other at a young age. What will happen eight years later when they finally meet again? Suggestions are welcome and I would LOVE to know who you ship. Who knows, maybe I'll add them in the story. Looking forward to finishing this story along with Just A Dream, thanks for 500 views!
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1 - RIN

 _'When will you be back, Rin?' Len sobbed as he wiped his eyes with the back of his hands._

 _'I don't know,' Rin admitted. She was trying to hold back the tears herself. She didn't want to cry in front of her best friend. 'I'll come back, I promise.' She offered her pinkie._

 _The blonde boy curled his own pinkie with hers. His tears were still overflowing his eyes, but his hiccups had reduced. 'We'll play again someday?' he managed to splutter._

 _'Of course.' Rin pulled him in for a hug. Right at that moment, on the back patio of her house, she knew she would never forget this moment. She withdrew from Len and studied his features, promising to herself she would never forget that face so similar to hers. Luscious blonde hair, deep blue eyes, fair skin._

 _When Len's tears subsided, he wiped his face once more before doing something Rin least expected from him. He cupped her cheeks with his hand and leaned in for a kiss on her lips. It was just a peck but the kiss sent warmth throughout the young girl's face. 'Goodbye, for now,' Len whispered, his voice full of pain._

...

Rin sat at her window seat as she daydreamed that moment that took place eight years before when they were still six years old. She felt her heart flutter once again as she reminded herself that a new school year was starting tomorrow, she would see Len again! The boy who had shared the same features as hers, the boy who lived right next door and shared the same surname, the only one she had for a friend back in kindergarten. She was certain he would stay in the same school right up until high school graduation. They made a promise on that too and she convinced herself that Len wouldn't forget it.

Kagamine Rin had just moved back to her hometown a week before from overseas. She hadn't kept in contact with Len because they were still far too young to have any social media accounts. Tomorrow was going to be the first time in eight years they were going to see each other again. Rin couldn't imagine Len changing much from the past. _Does he still still keep his hair unkempt? Does he still leave his favorite part of his meal until the end before he eats it? Does he still wrinkle up his nose in disgust the same way or laugh in his own adorable Lenny way?_

Deep down, Rin had a feeling she didn't want to admit. Uncertainty, shyness, hesitant and a sense of misgiving. She also had thoughts that she tried so hard to push to the back of her mind. What if Len didn't recognize her anymore? What if he had forgotten all the times they had spent together?

She shook her head and pushed back the thoughts. Of course she missed her school and her apartment in Cheng Du, China. She missed Selena and Shan Ming, her friends over there. Her parents had oddly sent her to a private school in China. They told her that she was young and she would learn the language very quickly. And indeed she had. But she had never forgotten her birth language - Japanese - though she spoke it with a slight lisp nowadays.

'Rin?' Her mother said her name in Chinese before opening the door. 'Are you okay?'

Rin nodded and gave her mother a smile. 'I can't wait to go to a Japanese school again.'

'It may take some getting used to.'

'Don't worry.' Rin got up and straighten her dress. 'I'm young. I'll get used to it quickly.'

Her mother laughed softly. 'Dinner's ready.' She exited the room and went down the stairs.

Before going down, Rin stopped in the doorway and clutched the necklace around her neck. The necklace which Len had given her as a birthday present - a treble clef with diamond wings. Her mother had failed to mention her childhood friend though Rin knew she had not forgotten him. Rin was unsure how her parents thought of him now.

And with that thought, she went downstairs to join her parents for dinner.

 **...**

 **First chapter, short chapter. I'm looking forward for the reviews on this one. Please leave a positive review and tell me who do you ship! :3**

 **I'll go first by listing my top 3 ships. I know I first wrote two Miku stories that mostly (or always) centered around her. But my all-time favorite vocaloid is Rin. Just by looking at her, I know she possesses a fun, cute and childish personality. Her short hair can show that or otherwise - a rebellious young girl. You can easily imagine Rin as a daring tomboy or a giddy young girl. But I certainly can't imagine her as shy though... Len on the other hand, I imagine him shy and self-conscious as a young teen but as he matures I can easily think of him as a horny schoolboy whom all the girls admire (oops, spoiler alert!).**

 **1\. Rin x Len**

 **Okay, I know a lot of people are gonna complain about this (Miku x Len shippers, no offence). I'm actually glad that Crypton didn't give the Kagamines a definite relationship so they can easily be thought of as friends, lovers, siblings or just mirror images. That's what makes them so special from other vocaloids, they're meant to be together. Since their voices comes from the same person, their voices suits each other really well.**

 **Rin's voice is light and not so squeaky like Miku's. She does duets excellently with other vocaloids like Luka, Miku, Gumi and Fukase. Though I have to admit, I can't tell the difference between her append and V4X voicebanks...**

 **Len's voice, on the other hand, has big differences among his various voicebanks. Sometimes, he sounds like a kid about to mature (sorry, Len) and sometimes he sounds like an adult teenager. The only person I found who does duets with him really well is Rin.**

 **2\. IA x Miku**

 **There's not much of this but I honestly think their voices complements each other really well, plus they look absolutely beautiful in fan art. Someone agree with me please...**

 **3\. Luka x Kaito**

 **Because, why not? They look maturely beautiful with each other. I initially ship Meiko with Kaito but then I figured Luka works best. (And no, this has nothing to do with Acute.)**

 **Please don't hate me for my ships.. However, I do look forward to finishing this story.**


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2 - RIN

Rin woke up early in the morning with butterflies in her stomach. She literally bounced around her house as she got prepared for school. Twenty minutes later she was standing in front of her new Japanese school, Mirai High. Students were just beginning to approach the school and the cool morning breeze made her feel fresh. The large white pathway to the school was lined with huge cherry blossom trees on both sides that perfumed the air with the scent of the leaves. She took a deep breath and walked into the school compound.

The blonde girl walked the clean white hallways, searching for her own classroom that was written down in the letter the school had sent to her at the beginning of the year. Unfamiliar faces passed her and she started to feel self-conscious which wasn't like her at all. She scolded herself and forced a smile on her face and a look of confidence as she strode down the hallways. She climbed the stairs to the higher level classrooms and finally found her room - Class 3-A. Rin hoped that Len would be in the same class as her.

She chose a seat next to the window at the far side of the room. After settling down, more students began filling the room but she recognized none of them. The faces she had known from kindergarten weren't familiar. Everyone had reached puberty and changed. Rin suddenly had a thought what if Len changed so much that she didn't recognize him? What if he was one of the students she had passed in the hallway and she hadn't noticed a thing? She silently scolded herself. None of the faces she had seen looked anything like Len, or she thought what Len looked like anyway.

Ten minutes passed and students began stealing glances at her and whispering among themselves in small groups. Rin, sitting by herself calmly as she gazed out the window, felt uncomfortable. No one even made a move to approach her and she had a nagging thought that these people had known and been with each other for a long time, and that they probably regarded her as an intruder. Rin gulped nervously but she decided not to let her face show her discomfort.

Then, suddenly, the back door of the classroom opened and all the girls fell silent, guys began chatting more uncomfortably. Curious, Rin thought that the teacher had entered the room and glanced back. Whom she saw almost made her jaw drop.

This guy definitely had to be Len. Same fair skin, blonde hair and deep blue eyes. A bit of his features from eight years ago still remained in his baby face. His shoulder-length hair was tied back in a ponytail and - of course - his fringe was a mess as if he didn't comb his hair after waking up, which Rin thought he definitely didn't. Len's face had a sleepy look on it. He walked in the room with his eyes half closed and his hands stuffed in his pockets. He chose the seat right behind Rin, crossed his arms and passed out.

Rin's body suddenly felt warm and her heart fluttered uncontrollably. She was distinctly aware that the murmurs and buzz of the classroom increased. She was still gazing out of the window, chin balanced on her palm, but with her peripheral vision she could see students glancing back and fro from her to Len. This boy, who was snoozing behind her was no doubt the boy from her childhood. Without, meaning to, she realized that they were the only blondes in the classroom. The similiarities made her face flush hotter.

 _Oh boy,_ she thought _, we're off to a great start, aren't we?_

Their class teacher, Mr. Hiyama, finally entered the room and everyone stood up to greet him, including Len. Rin didn't dare turn backwards but she could hear his sharp intake of breath and feel the burn of his eyes on her back.

'Now, why don't we start with introductions first?' Mr. Hiyama clasped his hands nervously as his gaze shifted around the class. 'Why don't you start first?' He gestured his hands at Len's direction.

Rin could feel his struggle trying to get up, and even as he spoke, his words were shaky. 'I am Len Kagamine. I am 14 years old. I am...' he faltered.

Giggles could be heard from almost all the girls around the class, but not from Rin. She sat silently in front of Len, with her back straight and her hands clasped neatly in front of her. She was trying to have a confident and powerful posture but inside her emotions were swirling around.

'Mr. Kagamine,' Mr. Hiyama said, a sigh in his voice. 'I thought I taught you well for your oral last year. But it seems that we have to start over. Being the youngest in the class doesn't excuse you from making simple mistakes.' He nodded at Rin for her turn. 'A new student, I see.' He smiled.

Len almost forgot to sit down and Rin stood up purposefully with a slight smile on her face. 'My name is Rin Kagamine (gasps all around her) and I was in China for eight years before coming back to Japan to continue my studies. I look forward to studying with all of you.' She sat back down.

Mr. Hiyama nodded. 'Another Kagamine, I see. Both of you look nearly alike.' Rin could swear she saw a girl staring at her at the corner of her eye. The others didn't dawn on her as suspicious, but this one did. 'Are both of you related?'

'No, sir,' Rin answered, her forehead beading with sweat.

As their teacher proceeded with the introductions, Rin turned around just ever so slightly and whispered to Len, 'Happy birthday, doofus.'


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the support, Kagamines! I decided to have the mirror's birthday on different days otherwise...same surname, similiar appearance, same bday days, why not just twins, right? Anyway, here's the third chapter. I hope I can write the fourth chapter soon!**

CHAPTER 3 - LEN

The day's been just great for Len. He had nearly overslept, his parents had left for work overseas in the morning for one week and left a note without even greeting him on his birthday, he nearly missed the train to school, he accidentally entered the wrong classroom (and left with laughter behind him) and, just when it couldn't get any worse, Rin - oh, _Rin_ \- was back and he sat behind her without even noticing, plus he got humiliated by Mr. Hiyama who had transferred from his Maths middle school teacher last year to his class teacher in high school. And Rin's the only person who remembered his birthday despite being separated eight years ago. Len hated himself for that. He wanted to dive into a black void in shame and wished he could start the day all over again.

The morning classes proceeded. Len swore he could smell Rin's scent from behind her, and it brought back pleasant memories. He had been so stumped when she spoke to him that he just gaped at her like the stupid person he was. Len nearly groaned out loud. Not only that, his classmates kept glancing from between him and Rin as if they were long lost siblings. Miku, however, shot a poisonous glare at Rin. _Geez._

A few years before when he had taken a government exam and his results showed that he was to be put in the express class, so that he was one year ahead of his former classmates. He didn't really deem himself as smart, and was just as surprised himself that he was to skip one year ahead. Len did struggle at first because everything was new to him but after a while, he caught up and was top of the class again, well, second... Len was also surprised that Rin had made it to his class. _So,_ Len thought, _that would make both of them the youngest in the class._

The time for morning break came and everyone got up to leave. All except Len, who was thinking how to approach Rin again. A simple _Welcome back_ wouldn't do, but he did it anyway.

'Welcome back, Rin.' He stood in front of her desk and rubbed the back of his head nervously. Rin was looking up at him with those huge blue eyes. Every time he looked in the mirror, his own eyes reminded him of Rin's. There was an awkward silence between them for a moment before she burst out laughing that filled him with warmth. She was the center of his childhood and he had loved to hear her laugh. Hearing it after a long time made him realize how much he missed it.

'Thanks, Len,' Rin said. 'You haven't forgotten me, have you?'

'I guess not...' he replied lamely. Len wanted to slap himself. Honestly, he wanted to hug her and kiss those sweet pink lips again, and all he told her was that he _guessed_ he missed her. Other girls had tried to woo him over the years, but it happened more frequently now as they mature. Len had dated a few but none lasted as long as a month.

Rin obviously didn't know how to reply. 'I'll see you then,' she nearly mumbled, and that was the end of their conversation. Len's heart dropped to the floor. He fucked it. His first reunion with his childhood friend and he fucked it. He took that as his cue and left.

He walked to the cafeteria alone, still thinking about his conversation with Rin. He wasn't watching where he was going and accidentally bumped into someone. 'Ugh, sorry,' he said gloomily.

'It's okay, Len.'

Her voice punctured his heart and the smell of her perfume made him want to gag. Miku Hatsune stood in front of him, lunchbox in her hand and a juice from the cafeteria in the other. Out of all the girls he dated, Miku was the more recent and longest. He still felt guilty after he dumped her, she clearly made an effort for him and even went out of her way just to make him happy. He knew a lot of the guys resented him for dumping her because they wanted to date her themselves.

He sidestepped out her way and continued walking, his face burning. The day just kept getting better and better.

...

The school ended at 3:30 and the hallways were filling with excited students racing to the noticeboard in the school lobby to sign up for their club activities. Len walked the hallways alone with students milling around him. Younger girls swerved around him, giggling between themselves. Len was so used to it that he didn't feel self-conscious anymore. He had lost Rin when class ended and she exited the classroom first. Now, his eyes were darting around the students, searching for her face. He wanted to apologize to her for...he wasn't sure how to put it.

When he reached the school lobby on the ground floor, he spotted Rin amidst a crowd of students around the noticeboard. She wasn't hard to miss with her blonde hair and dark ribbon on her head that matched their school uniform. Her eyes were scanning the list of club names and deciding which to join. Len just stood there, gazing at her until she finally stepped away from the board, her eyes filled with uncertainty. She started to walk away when she saw Len with his eyes on her, Len quickly avoided his gaze and made a move towards her, gathering up his courage.

'So, have you decided which club you're going to join?' Len nearly stumbled.

'I guess I'll decide tomorrow,' said Rin, she didn't meet his eyes which nearly broke his heart. 'That's possible, right?'

Len nodded. 'But you better decide quickly or all the good clubs will be full,' he said.

'Which are you joining, Len?'

'Um...' He could feel girls edging closer to him just as Rin asked that question, no doubt they wanted to be in the same club as him. 'I'll think about it,' he finally replied. Rin nodded her head and walked past him.

Len couldn't bear the thought of their first meeting ending like this, so he called to her, 'Can I walk you home?'

Rin obviously perked up a little. She turned around. 'My house isn't far from here.'

'I'll accompany you,' Len offered, brightening up. 'There's a shopping avenue not far, we could go there first if you like.'

Rin smiled at him, the exact sweet smile she always gave him when they were young. 'I would like that very much.'


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for your continuous support! :) I'm still currently finding new ideas for future chapters to make this story more interesting.**

CHAPTER 4 - RIN

Rin had been so disappointed that morning when Len talked to her. It was like all her nightmares and fears coming true when he acted like he wasn't glad to see her again. That afternoon, Rin was ready to go back home and find solitude in her bedroom, staying there until she cried all her tears and disappointment out, but at the last minute Len had invited her to go out with him.

She walked with Len, side by side, on the sidewalk. There were a few clouds in the sky and the sun glared down at them, so Len took off his school coat. A lot of the school girls were walking home in the same way and many swooned when they saw Len in just his white shirt uniform. Rin couldn't blame them, his body _was_ a sight to behold. He looked like he had worked out the past few years. Despite his small frame, his grew broad shoulders and a thin hip, she could see his veins throbbing under his slightly muscular arms that were glistening with sweat. Rin remembered the time when they were young, she was the tallest of the two but now Len was nearly one head taller than her. The blonde girl kept blushing most of the way at the thought of going out with Len, alone, without any adult supervision.

'How's China?' Len asked unexpectedly.

Rin took a few moments too long to register what he had just asked. 'It was okay, I guess. Almost similiar to Japan but with a whole lot more smog.' Len just nodded and Rin decided it was her time to ask him some things. 'How was it here in Japan?'

Len suddenly looked nervous and slipped his hands in his pockets. 'It was never the same after you left,' he admitted. He had a sudden interest in his shoes as he said, 'I was alone at first, but by the time I hit middle school, I was swarming with girls.'

Rin didn't know how to reply to that. Len must've detected her uneasiness and quickly added, 'But I've never forgotten about you, of course.' And the blonde girl flushed redder.

They walked by a few more blocks and the rows of students walking by them lessened until only a few girls trailed behind them. At one time Rin glanced behind her when she thought she had accidentally dropped something and noticed that among those girls was a teal-haired twin-tailed girl. That same girl who had seemed so suspicious to her.

'Okay, we're here,' Len said as they rounded a corner.

Rin stopped in amazement, it had been a long time since she'd been to a shopping avenue and she was amazed at the sight in front of her. Rows of shops lined on both sides of a brick pathway with lanterns dangling from overhead. A few trees sprouted here and there, giving it a more traditional feel. Hawkers called out to advertise their sales and there were even a few fashion buildings like Dios and Adidas. People were crowding the pathway - locals and tourists alike - carrying shopping bags with food in their mouths. The last time she had seen something similiar to this was when her family had a trip to Malaysia two years before.

Len had walked ahead of her and stopped when he realized she wasn't following him. 'What's wrong?' he asked.

'Nothing.' Rin nearly ran to his side.

An amused smile crept on his lips. 'Come on, I'll treat you.'

Rin was so grateful that she didn't know what to say. They passed by a few hawker stalls selling traditional Japanese food. She recognized a few Chinese food that they sold in Malaysia and Singapore, but they didn't seem 'interesting' enough to her. The smoke from the grills some had put up made Rin sweat and she wished she could take out her dark school coat which was getting really uncomfortable by the second. Len's face was also beading with sweat even though his coat was slung over his shoulder.

Finally a familiar scent hit her nostrils. A scent that she hadn't smelled for a really long time. She walked ahead of Len as he was eyeing some delicious-looking riceballs, he called for her to wait for him as he chased after her. Rin weaved through the crowd towards the scent and found herself in front of a stall selling takoyakis. A customer had just left and there was no one else in line.

'You want that?' Len asked as he caught up to her, out of breath.

Rin just eyed the mouth-watering grilled octopus dumplings. Len got the message. He asked for eight of the takoyakis and paid the vendor as he started grilling. Rin couldn't remember how the takoyakis tasted like and the smell made her mouth water. After what seemed like forever, the vendor handed Rin the styrofoam boat with the just-cooked takoyakis and they continued walking alone the avenue. With a toothpick, she poked a ball and ate it whole in one bite, immediately regretting that she hadn't left it to cool or blown it.

Len just laughed at her. 'You're so greedy,' he said.

'Am not!' Rin protested, still with the hot dumpling in her mouth. She started blowing air and finally forced herself to swallow it with tears stinging her eyes. 'That's really hot,' she muttered. 'I think I burned my tongue, probably my teeth too.'

The boy chuckled. 'Why not sprinkle some sugar on it once you get back home? I read about it online that it hurts with the burning.'

'Yeah, I read about it too somewhere,' Rin commented, more interested in selecting her next takoyaki victim.

Right now, she wisely had the patience to cool off her takoyaki by blowing it first. She shoved it in her mouth. The sweetness and saltiness of the takoyaki filled her taste buds, making her want more. Sweet and pleasant memories filled her mind as she remembered the first time she tried this Japanese delicacy. She was in a market wearing a kimono, too young to even remember what was the festival she was attending with her parents. Her mom ordered the dumplings and Rin had begged to try it. Ever since then, every time she came across a takoyaki stall she would beg her parents to buy some for her.

'Rin, you okay?' Len looked at her worriedly and she realized that she stopped walking in the middle of the path. People were swerving out of their way to avoid bumping into them. Rin nodded and continued walking. When she chose her next takoyaki, she carefully blew it and offered it to Len. He looked at it, a bit surprised and opened his mouth and devoured the ball. Rin felt her face blush as she watched him chew on the flavoursome ball. The rest of the way, they shared the remaining takoyakis in between them.

The sun was halfway down the city outline when they reached the front of Rin's home.

'See you tomorrow, Rin,' Len said as he smiled down at her.

Rin gazed up at him. The last time she had gazed at him in that way was eight years ago in her back patio. The orange glow of the sun made his hair look a fiery yellow and his blue eyes looked like kaleidoscopes as they reflected the sun. He had put on his coat again but left it unbuttoned so he looked dashingly amazing.

'Len...' Rin started. A lot of thoughts were crowing her mind. Everything she had planned to say to Len over the past eight years were now utterly useless. He was standing right in front of her at that moment and she hated herself so much that at that time her mind had chosen to stop working. Instead, she unbuttoned the top collar of her coat and loosened the ribbon around her neck. She could swear that Len flushed redder despite the sunlight shining on his face, and his face had a look of uncertainty. When she pulled out her necklace he had given to her when they were kids, he relaxed and smiled gratefully.

'You kept it,' he said, voice nearly breaking. His hands were back in his coat pockets again. He took them out and stuffed his hand into his white shirt and pulled out a similiar pendant dangling on a silver chain - a bass clef with diamond wings.

Rin couldn't hold it in anymore. Her eyes were suddenly streaming with tears and she hugged him. She was shaking uncontrollably and he embraced her in a long hug, his arms curled around her shoulder and his head rested on her head, pushing her dark bow to the side. Rin squeezed him one last time and pulled away. She couldn't believe she had just did that, right in front of her house nevertheless. But as she looked at him once again, he looked like he was on the verge of tears himself. There was a smudge on his shirt where her tears had stained it and she cringed, but Len didn't seem to notice it - or he didn't care.

'See you tomorrow, Len,' Rin replied.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5 - MIKU

Miku stomped back home, her face flushed red but not from the same reason as the blondes she just stalked - or rather, followed without them knowing - but from anger. The boys admired her, the girls looked up to her and the teachers loved her. _Everyone_ loved her. Len had his chance and he dumped her for... _her_?!

She reached the biggest house on the block. A three-storied mansion owned by her grandparents and later passed down to her parents and after that _her._ She couldn't have given Len any more. She sacrificed some of her time out with her friends and music lessons for him, she had treated him on their date lots of times, and she had even given him a matching diamond ring similiar to hers. She clearly remembered the day of their break up. He had left her a note at her desk saying to meet him in front of a shopping avenue later. She had been so excited, she thought that she was going to be spending another day with Len again. Along the way, she kept thinking about how she would spend her evening with him. Probably have dinner at a fancy restaurant (her treat, of course, she always insisted), then to the movies, then - oh - back to her home and she could finally have that midnight swim he had promised on their first date in her backyard. _Yes,_ Miku had decided, tonight's gonna be the night when he fulfilled his promise. In the end, he had announced his break up with her so matter-of-factly that she had screamed to all the world. Everyone within a two mile radius could hear her drama as she cried and wailed and Len was just standing in front of her like it was no big deal. Oh, Len, even _that_ was attractive.

She strolled across the front lawn, past the small Buddhist shrine and into her home. The smell of burnt muffins hit her nose and she sighed. Her mother had been baking again. She never followed the recipe right and when she did, she managed to burn the whole batch.

'Hey, mom,' Miku called as she passed the kitchen on her way up to her room.

'How's school, honey?' her mom asked.

'Hmm,' Miku replied as she flew up the stairs, two at a time.

She locked herself in her bedroom and threw her schoolbag on the comfort couch next to her bed before going to the balcony. She could see the city outline of Osaka up there. In the distance, about four blocks away she could see the roof of her school building as the giant clock in front ticked past 6 o'clock. She sighed. When she first saw the new girl, she had decided she wanted to befriend her even though she looked like a total weeb and childish with her black ribbon bobbing on her head. She figured that this would be another girl of her clique who would no doubt feel infinite envy towards her. But instead, one word out of her mouth and Len fell head over heels for her.

Miku growled in frustration and slammed her fists on the rails, making it shudder. She could've said 'Hello' or 'Nice to meet you', but what could she had said to attract Len? If Miku knew, she would've done that and won back his heart. At morning break, she bumped into him. She hoped that maybe he had a few words for her as she looked up at him with the best expectant face she could muster, only to have him swerve away from her like she was nothing. Then, he asked that girl on a date! On their FIRST day! Fucking FIRST day! Miku, on the other hand, had begged him to go out with her for a whole week, and they finally planned a movie together but they didn't watch a romantic movie - oh, no - they watched ZOO EFFING TOPIA. And on their very first day, Len had taken her to the shopping avenue to where _he_ had broken up with _her!_

Her friends; Teto, Miki, and Neru, had followed her. Of course she had been annoyed that they talked about Len like he was a pop star, as if he didn't just break up with her. They followed them at a safe distance. Len didn't even glance back. _Ha! That stupid boy!_ But that girl did... It was like she had a sense they were being followed and she was kind enough to look back, and she immediately looked forward again. Miku had a clear thought of what she's saying; _He's mine now, bitch! Get your own!_ By the time Miku get her hands on her she would regret she even laid eyes on Len.

Her laptop sounded on her queen sized bed.

She closed the double-sized doors and jumped onto her turquoise-themed bed. She opened her laptop, half expecting a message from Len, apologizing to her for being such a jerk and going out with that girl had suddenly opened his eyes that Miku was definitely the best girl he had ever dated. But no such luck. She just received a message from Teto, asking her to Skype later at night. She closed her laptop and lay down in her bed for a few more moments before going to bath.

After the avenue, he had walked the new girl home. Miku was so furious when she saw the girl hugged the boy, even more so when he returned her embrace. It was as if they had known each other for a long time. _Pah!_ When they separated, Miku had thought of following Len to the train station where he always went to to take the train home, but she decided against it and made her own way home herself. But something else was bothering her, something at the edge of her mind. She couldn't quite remember. Something that had filled her with so much rage, so much envy and so much anguish.

She sighed and got out of her bed to bath. Leaving the thought behind.

...

'She's cute,' Teto commented as she painted a new colour on her nails.

Miku groaned in the inside while she shoved another scoop of ice cream into her mouth. Teto had been talking non-stop about the new girl since they start video chatting. Apparently, she had grown a fondness over her. 'I told Neru that you were likely to include her with us, ya know?'

The teal-haired teen hated to admit it but it was true, she was so close to having a scandal in her midst. 'Whatever, she must be a total dork. What with her ribbon and all,' she shivered as the ice cream froze her throat.

'I think it suits her.' Teto cursed as she accidentally painted the proximal fold of her nail. 'Anyway, don't you think she and Len looked similiar to each other?'

Miku resisted the urge to punch the screen of her laptop. 'Teto, I _dated_ Len,' she reminded her.

The cherry-coloured hair girl tutted. 'You still not over him? What happened to dump 'em and leave 'em?' she said. 'He broke up with you a month ago before the holidays!'

Miku glanced at the teddy bear resting on her pillow. The bear that the blonde boy had bought for her on their fourth and final date at a shopping complex, right after they went ice-skating together. She had cherished the bear and slept with it every night, even the night when he dumped her. That nagging thought was at the back of her mind again, she really wished she could take a plier and pry her head open with it.

'So, anyway,' Teto continued. 'We were planning to go to the movies this weekend, you wanna come?'

'Sure, whatever,' Miku mumbled distractedly. She flipped her fringe away from her eyes that kept coming down in front of them. She had let her hair loose and now they were cascading down her back and spread over her bed like an ink spill. 'Teto.'

'Yeah?'

'How's your collar bone?'

The girl on the other side flinched. The year before they had an accident while sliding down a slide in a water park. The result wasn't nice, let's just say it included an ambulance and a few threads. Now, Teto sometimes had an itch at the part where her collar bone had gotten dislocated or a throbbing pain. Miku was genuinely worried, but only because the Kasanes still b;amed her for the incident.

'Fine, I guess,' Teto mumbled. She started reaching for her collar bone but withdrew her hand when she smudged her new nightgown with nail polish. 'Oh, dang it,' she cursed. 'Now what am I gonna do?'

But Miku didn't reply her. She had slammed her laptop shut and curled up into a ball under her blanket. The nagging thought had finally came forward.

In front of the new girl's house - Rin - she had unbuttoned her shirt, and Miku had seen the look on Len's face even though the girl didn't seem to notice it. The way he seemed to want to take a step backwards, the way his face had became redder, the way his hands had almost come up in front of him, that look on his face when he took a deep breath. Was that... _lust?_


	6. Chapter 6

**Happy birthday to the Kagamines! ^_^**

 **Not to mention my birthday was on the 23rd, pretty close to Rin and Len's, and Christmas! Sorry I haven't been updating in a while. I was on a holiday in Melaka, the place was beautiful with a lot of cultural sites. I'm looking forward to my trip to Japan next year.**

CHAPTER 6 - LEN

Len woke up unusually early that morning. The sky was still dark and he shivered from the chill of the early morning air. He checked the time on his electronic clock placed on his nightstand and noticed he had woken up an hour earlier than usual. He tried to go back to sleep again and realized that he couldn't. His heart burned with warmth again at the thought of the day before with Rin. Her sweet smile. Her embrace. He had breathed in deeply and let the scent from her head enter his nostrils. He had never been happier at that moment.

The light on his phone was blinking and his heart leapt, thinking it was from Rin. To his disappointment, it was just from his parents from the other side of Japan, alerting him that they maybe spending an extra week over there. He replied to them a heart-warming message before switching of his phone, he didn't remind them of his birthday the day before but he didn't feel any resentment. His parents were like that.

Len spent the time longer in the shower than usual, letting the warm water soak into his skin. His blonde hair fell around his neck and shoulder and his fringe and slicked back onto his head. The water trickled down his shoulders, to his abdomen, to his legs. Suddenly, he gripped his fists tightly and gritted his teeth as he had a sudden pleasurable thought about Rin. He washed his face with water in the hopes to clear the thought away. He wasn't ready for anything like that...yet. And neither was she. He exited the shower and dried himself.

A few moments later he was racing to the station with a toast in his mouth and his hair tied messily. He had decided at the very last minute to take the early train to school. When he arrived at the station, the last of the passengers had entered the tube and Len cursed himself as they made the final call. He was able to slip in just as the doors were closing. The businessman and -women all looked at him sceptically. No doubt they thought he was a delinquent off to some mischief before school starts. A strand of hair meant to be tied fell in between his eyes. He blew it aside. _Might as well,_ he thought. _I look like a total doofus._

On the way to school he passed by Rin's house. He assumed her bedroom was on the second floor in the front of the house with the small balcony because light was seeping through the half-opened yellow curtains, but she wasn't inside. He just glanced inside briefly, not wanting strangers to notice him and thinking him a pervert spying on girls.

When he arrived at school he sat down in his seat by the window. It was 40 minutes before classes begin and students were probably just emerging from the shower at home. He pulled out a book to read, better than staring at nothing right? Besides, he missed a whole year of classes. Ten minutes later and students were beginning to appear. Len suddenly regretted coming so early. He figured maybe he should've stopped by at a cafe for a fancier and less hastily-done breakfast. Too late for that now. Twenty minutes passed and yet still no sign of Rin. The guys in class greeted him when they arrived but their conversations were brief and short. Len wondered why. Was he so different from them that he didn't fit in?

He was deeply absorbed in his book again when the chair in front of him scraped. He put down his books excitedly, eager to see Rin's short blonde hair, but instead he was greeted with the sleek teal hair he had come to recognize so much.

'Hey, Len,' Miku said as she sat down on the chair. His heart instantly dropped. _What does she wants?_

'Hey,' he replied solemnly, not looking into her eyes. He was about to continue reading when she placed a small cushioned box on his desk in front of him. A yellow ribbon was tied around it with a blue tag that said _From Miku_ written in turquoise-coloured glitter pen.

'What's this?'

'Oh, it's just a present from me. A late happy birthday gift meant to be given yesterday but -' she paused, the smile on her face did not change. Len cringed on the inside. 'Never mind that. Here's from me to you.'

'Wow, thanks.' Len took the gift, hiding the mixed emotions stirring inside of him. Confusion, curiousity, apprehension, uncertainty, and a TINY hint of gratefulness though he would never admit it.

He could feel her stare piercing his soul as he accepted her gift but he couldn't tell her true feelings behind her smile. A tiny shiver crept up his back as he stuffed the box in his coat pocket and looked at her. 'Hey, thanks for the gift,' he said. 'But everything's okay between us now, right?' As soon as he said that, he wanted to stab himself with a knife. _What the fuck are you saying, Len?!_

'Yeah, sure.' Miku's smile got increasingly wider. 'See you at lunch, then.' She got out of the chair and back to her own place at the front of the classroom.

Len breathed a sigh of relief but at the same time dread the lunch time. What else had she got planned for him?

Finally, Rin arrived and took her rightful place in front of him but not before throwing him a smile. His heart warmed and yearned for the moment when they could be together again.

...

After what seemed like hours the school day finally ended. Len was walking Rin home. Her dark bow was still bobbing on her head which he found adorably cute.

'Thanks again for walking me home,' Rin said when they arrived in front of her house. It was just four o'clock and Len found the day incredibly boring.

'No problem.' He shrugged. 'Anything else you need just tell me, okay?'

'I'll be sure to remember that.' Her cheeks seemed to burned redder. 'Oh, anyway, where do you live, Len?'

'Huh?' He was taken aback by the question. Why would she want to know where he lived?

'Oh, it's just...yesterday it was so late and worry you would have to walk a long way back to your home...' she said as she looked nervously at the ground. Len loved it when she looked shy.

'It's not that bad,' Len assured her. 'Just a quick ride from the train station past this block then a ten minutes cycle back home.'

'Oh, I see,' Rin replied, a little bit satisfied. 'Well, see you tomorrow then.'

'Wait, Rin,' he interrupted her before she could turn away. 'Are you free this weekend?'

The girl thought for a moment. 'I think so, how come?'

'Would you like to hang out with me,' he asked hesitantly, he body growing hotter as the words left his mouth.

Rin beamed, almost as brightly as the afternoon sun. 'Of course! Where to?'

'That's a secret.' Len winked mischievously at her, only to receive a soft punch on his shoulder.

'See you tomorrow,' Rin laughed as she walked the pathway to the front door.

Len watched her go into her house before going on his way. He had his school coat on and every time he took a step, something heavy seemed to bump onto his leg. Puzzled, he took out the box Miku had given him earlier. He had completely forgotten about it. Part of him wanted to throw it into the ditch but he couldn't do that. As much as he wanted to, he couldn't do that. Someone had actually given him a gift for his birthday and he wasn't mean enough to throw it away. He put it back into his coat pocket and made his way to the train station, completely unaware of two sets of eyes eyeing him from behind.


End file.
